Something Like Someone
by GoldenGround
Summary: I don't know when exactly it happened, maybe from the moment I first met him. Either way there's no denying it. I'm desperately crushing on my neighbor, my boss, my teacher. It's impossible and wrong and I know it, but I can't seem to make it stop.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Gym Class, the bane of my existence it seems.

Today we're jogging around the outdoor track and the late summer sun burns hot. The t-shirt I wear sticks to my skin and sweat drips down my back. I run alongside my friend Rosalie who hasn't stopped talking since we began. She's a cheerleader who also runs cross-country and her long legs and practiced lungs are used to this torture. I, on the other hand, can barely form a sentence after two laps.

"And that ass, Jesus B. How do you not stare at that ass all day?" She's talking about Coach Cullen. She's been talking about him for the better part of ten minutes. I would normally shut it down but I can only focus on the pattern of my breathing. In and out. When I don't respond after a while she continues.

"Have you ever been in his bedroom? Oh my God Bella, tell me you have." I cast my gaze towards her and furrow my brows.

"Rose." I plan to reprimand the inappropriate conversation, especially in Coach Cullen's class, but I don't. Her name is all I can manage to spit out.

"What? It's just a question. I bet it's just as sexy as he is. He's like a fucking statue, seriously. He looks like he was carved out of marble, and those muscles…" She casts her gaze to him across the track and I roll my eyes. I certainly agree with her assessment of his attractiveness. It's unfair for anyone to look that good. I don't dare voice my opinions to Rosalie though. She would never let me live it down.

"You need to get laid." That's all I say. I know it's bound to change the subject and I'm right.

"Believe me, I'm trying. Emmett is just being ridiculous." We run past Coach Cullen and Rose offers a perfect smile. I want to look too but I manage to resist. Instead, I stare straight ahead and try to keep up with her.

"We've been together for two years B. Two years! And he's still worrying about being respectful. Ugh!" Leave it to Rose to complain about a guy being too much of a gentleman. I understand her plight though. These teenage bodies are raging with hormones and ready to pounce. I feel it every time _he_ stands too close.

"He'll give in," I take a quick breathe between strides "soon enough."

"Pshhh." She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"He loves you Rose." Breath. "You know he does." They've been dating since sophomore year and Emmett completely dotes on her. He pined over her for years and eventually she decided to give him a shot. I was surprised, along with the rest of our class. Rose has never been short of admirers in our small town, or anywhere for that matter. She's model tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and easy confidence. Nothing ever seems to touch her but then somewhere along the way Emmett McCarty did.

"I know." It's unlike her to say so little.

I think to question her about it when a stinging slap on my rear startles me. I let out a hiss of breath and my steps stutter before I stop and watch as Mike Newton runs past. Its like time freezes and he's running in slow motion, blonde hair bouncing with each step. He turns around and jogs backward, before cocking his head and winking one of his blue eyes. My stomach rolls. What a pig.

Before I can stop myself I'm throwing up my hand and letting a certain finger speak for me.

"Asshole." I speak loud enough for him to hear me and a few of our classmates slow their pace to watch. He smirks and turns back around before sprinting off. I'm turning my attention to Rose, intent on venting my frustration, when I hear the shrill sound of the whistle.

"Isabella Swan! Over here now!" Coach Cullen's deep voice booms across the field. Of course I'm the one getting in trouble for this.

"Great." I groan in frustration.

"I would take your place if I could." Rosalie replies, wiggling her eyebrows and eyeing Coach Cullen for the umpteenth time.

I fix my friend with a glare and jog across the grass to stand before him. By the time I come to a stop, I'm out of breath again and panting slightly.

"Miss Swan, care to explain to me why I saw you pointing an obscene gesture at Mr. Newton?" I look up at him through my lashes. His blue-green eyes are hardened serious and his muscled arms are crossed. He looks so intimidating yet so attractive and I gulp nervously.

"He" inhale, "slapped" exhale, "my ass." I'm still panting and the words are barely decipherable.

He furrows his brows and tilts his head slightly. "What?"

I squint against the afternoon sun and lean my hands on my knees while I catch my breath. After a moment I straighten back up and try again.

"He slapped my ass." He looks surprised at this information. I see his eyes move across the field to Mike and then back to me.

"I suppose the gesture was deserved then." I can't help but crack a smile at that.

"Does he bother you often?" His dark brows are furrowed and his face is etched in concern. I watch in fascination as his jaw clenches and the muscles straining against his tee shirt flex.

Mike Newton has been persistently pawing at me since the beginning of junior year when I came back from summer break with bigger breasts and fuller curves. He's an arrogant player who thinks he can woo any girl he wants because he's on the football team, but I've always seen him for the slime-ball that he is. I don't tell Coach Cullen all of this though.

I shrug and admit a partial truth. "Not really. Usually it's just corny pickup lines."

"Alright. I'll handle him. Just let me know if he bothers you again." I nod in response.

"We don't need you getting detention. I don't have time to find a new babysitter and I know Max and Daisy would be disappointed." He's smirking with straight white teeth and I know he's joking. That smirk makes my knees weak. I'm actually glad for the hot summer heat in this moment because I know it's hiding my inevitable blush.

"Yes sir." I nod and mask my face with playful seriousness. I give him one last smile and then I'm jogging back over to Rose.

Class ends shortly after the incident and the school week comes to a close. I pick up Max and Daisy from the elementary school down the block and drive them home in the old blue minivan my dad bought me for my sixteenth birthday. We spend the remainder of the afternoon swimming in the pool in my backyard under he heat of the slowly descending sun. The water feels cool and crisp and it's the perfect remedy to the afternoon I've endured.

Daisy cuts through the clear water like a tiny mermaid but Max insists on wearing superhero arm floaties. I've worked with him on his swimming over the summer but he's still hesitant to give up the safety that he's used to and I can understand the fear. It takes a while to feel confidant in most things. I stay patient and we work on paddling for the next hour until we're all pruned skin, tired, and ready to call it quits.

We head through the gate and over to their house next door, the Patterson's old place. The Cullen family moved in two years ago and I've been babysitting the twins almost as long. I've spent countless nights spread out at their dining room table studying for exams or helping the kids with crayon art for the 'kitchen gallery wall' we created. I spend as much time at their house as I do my own and it feels like an extension of home.

I help the kids get cleaned up before making dinner. We eat chicken nuggets with mashed potatoes, the favorite food of most kindergarteners, especially these. I make green beans as well but they're pushed around and hardly eaten. After years of babysitting I've come to expect this but it doesn't stop me from trying. When we're done I wash the dishes and the kids help me dry. We sing made up songs about cleaning and dance while we work and somehow manage not to break anything.

Once everything is washed, we curl up on the couch to watch a movie. It's Max's night to pick so we watch Finding Nemo for the third time. We're about an hour in when I glance over to find them both soundly asleep. They're leaning against one another, strawberry blonde curls on messy auburn, and it's absolutely adorable. Most nights I leave before bedtime, so I never see them this peaceful but I'm thankful that tonight's a game night, the first of the season.

Once the movie ends, I manage to wake them enough to get them upstairs and into bed with teeth brushed and pajamas on. It's a little after nine when they're both lying down in their beds with heavy eyelids, waiting for a story.

"What do you guys want to hear tonight?" I stand next to their large bookshelf and practice my best Vanna White impression.

"Dr Suess!" Max yells.

"No, The little Mermaid!" Daisy disagrees strongly and folds her arms. Book time often ends in disagreements until we can find a suitable compromise and it seems that tonight is no different.

"What if we read another chapter out of the book from last week?"

"Yes the Lion!" Daisy is yelling and Max is smiling wide. It's seems we've reached a consensus. The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. It was one of my favorites growing up and they seem to like it so far too. I grab the worn copy from the shelf and take a seat on the edge of Daisy's bed.

I read for a mere ten minutes before they're both out. Daisy is curled up and clutching her favorite stuffed elephant and Max's mouth hangs open. I close the book softly and set it back on the shelf. I'm working hard to stay quiet, tip toeing across the creaking hardwoods and clicking the lamp off with gentle hands. I back gingerly out of the room and softly close the door.

I'm turning around when I see it. A hulking figure standing behind me, cloaked in shadow in the dark hallway. I'm tense and frozen in fear. I let out a short squeak and then a warm hand pushes against my lips.

"Shhh, don't want you to undo all that hard work." It's Coach Cullen's deep velvet voice and my muscles relax instantly. He drops his hand as quickly as it arrived and I'm letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You scared me." My voice is a whisper floating through the dark. But I know he hears me, standing so close.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your story time." How long was he standing there? I watch as his hand runs through his hair as it often does and then he's motioning back down the hall. "Come on."

I follow his lead as we make our way downstairs and emerge in the lit up kitchen. I pause and squint to let my tired eyes adjust. He pads over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water before taking a seat on the nearest barstool. I watch every movement closely. In the bright light, I can't look away. He's exactly how Rose described him and more. Once again I'm finding it hard to breath in his presence but it's not a product of exercise.

"Sorry again for scaring you." His voice is louder now and it pulls me from my stupor. It's silent for another moment, while he takes a gulp from the icy bottle.

"The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?" His eyes are trained on me and I inch closer and lean my arms against the granite countertop.

"Yeah, they seem to like it so far. It was one of my favorites growing up." My voice is still low and I clear my throat when I'm done. Get a grip Bella.

"Mine too." He's smiling toward me and I feel my cheeks heat.

"How was the game?"

"Eh, kind of a cluster to be honest. We barely scraped a win." He runs his free hand through messy locks and sighs loudly. "We're going to need to change up the practices I think. The guys don't seem to trust each other like they should."

I raise my brows and try not to smile. I know the boys on the team and being friends with Rose means I know all their drama. The past summer was full of it and it's no surprise to me that they don't trust each other. Especially with Mike Newton leading the pack.

"What?" I snap my eyes up and realize he's caught my tight-lipped smile.

"Nothing."

"Psht…no not nothing. What is it? What do you know Belly?" My resolve melts when he uses the nickname created by Max and Daisy. I hated it at first, for obvious reasons, but the distaste didn't last long.

"I feel like interrogation is a strict abuse of power." I'm stalling and he knows it.

"Spill it Swan." His voice is deep and he's sitting close and goose bumps cover my skin in reaction

"Its just drama. Tyler was dating Jessica but apparently so was Eric, just that sort of thing but a lot of it. And then there's Mike…"I stop myself because the dirt I have on him is of the sleeping with someone's mother variety and I know Coach Cullen will lose his mind.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, he's just an asshole." This is also the truth as proven by his actions this afternoon.

"Well he didn't play tonight so I don't know if that was a factor." I perk up at this news and stand to my full height.

"He didn't play? Coach…"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him you told me. I wasn't going to let him get away with that though." He's using his teacher voice again and I know he means business. He stands from the stool and throws his empty bottle into the recycling before moving back to my side. He's over six feet and towers above me as usual.

"Well, thank you." My voice is a whisper again as I stare down at the granite countertop in front of me. I eye the flecks of sparkling stone and resist the urge to run my fingers over it.

"It's no problem. I told you I'd handle it and I'm a man of my word." I certainly know that. Edward Cullen is a man of many things.

"How were the kids?" He shifts the subject and I'm very grateful for the change.

I lift my eyes to him and smile before I speak. "They were amazing as usual."

"Mhmm…" His eyes narrow with skepticism.

"Really, they were great."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They love you. " He's smiling now and it's a beautiful sight. I could stare at that smile all day. I realize then that my mouth is hanging open slightly and I snap it shut and try not to blush.

"You guys went swimming I presume." He reaches forward and pulls lightly at one of my dark curls. My words stick in my throat like peanut butter but then he pulls away and I can breathe and freely respond.

"Guilty as charged. I can hardly keep Daisy out of the pool. I think your daughter might be a fish."

He chuckles deep at that. It's infections and I laugh lightly as well and after a moment silence falls. We're staring at one another and I can suddenly feel the weight of heavy eyelids as my blinking slows.

"You should get home. It's been a long day." I nod in response and we both make our way to the door.

Just before he opens it, I feel his hand span the space on the small of my back, ushering me forward. I've known him long enough to know that he doesn't think anything about the contact. He's being a gentleman and helping his tired babysitter out the door. But it's all I think about. I focus on the warmth radiating through my loose tank top. The size of his palm as it covers my lower back. I want to feel more of it but then he's releasing me as we reach the porch and I march onward towards my house. I turn when I get to the front door and wave. He waves back as he always does and then we both step inside our respective homes and he's gone from my sight.

Twenty minutes later I'm freshly showered with brushed teeth and a giant tee shirt. I lay in my fluffy bed, cloaked in darkness and staring at the light from the window next door. I know who's room it is and he's all I can seem to think about. I don't know when exactly it happened, maybe from the moment I first met him. Either way there's no denying it. I'm desperately crushing on my neighbor, my boss, my teacher. It's impossible and wrong and I know it, but I can't seem to make it stop.

Finally after another few minutes his window goes dark and I let my tired eyes fall closed.

I think again about the feel of his hand on my back and I know he'll be the subject of my dreams tonight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello and welcome! First and foremost, thank you for reading! Hopefully I've peaked your interest. If not, no harm no foul and thanks for reading all the same. If you're reading 'Memories From the End', you should know going in that this will be a lot lighter than that. The Bella and Edward in this are going to be a bit different as well but hopefully you'll still love them. Please review! Let me know what you think and if you're interested to see where this will go.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

My parents leave early Saturday afternoon. They're dressed to the nines, holding a perfectly wrapped crystal punch bowl set, and on their way to the wedding of one of my mother's real estate agent friends. They leave cash for pizza and a playful warning not to throw any out of control parties. I've always been a good girl, a 'mature and responsible young lady' to paraphrase a few of my parent's friends. They trust me and thus far I've earned it. I don't think that will change today.

By 2 o'clock it's unbearably hot and humid outside. I change into a simple black swimsuit and invite Rose over to lounge by the pool. She arrives fifteen minutes later in a barely there red bikini with the latest edition of Cosmopolitan in hand.

"Ready to get our tan on and take this 'what's your sex style quiz'?" She drops her Chanel sunglasses down the narrow bridge of her nose and winks.

"I'm ready for half of that. I can already tell you my sex style. Nonexistent." She snorts as we head outside and ready the lounge chairs with beach towels.

"Touche." We make ourselves comfortable and sprawl out under the scorching sun. I sit for less than five minutes before I'm burning hot and diving into the pool for refuge. It's perfectly cold and satisfying and I stay under until my lungs scream for air. I find the surface with a deep breath and swim to the concrete edge.

"Remember last summer? How he would cut the grass every other weekend." She's smiling small and looking over the fence towards the Cullen's house.

"I know where this is going." I mumble it loud enough for her to hear and wait for the elaboration I know is coming.

"And half the time he'd be shirtless, dripping in sweat and pushing that mower through the lawn with those _bulging_ biceps." She's practically panting when she's done. Of course I remember. How could I not? The image she conjures makes my stomach clench but I work to control the reaction on my face.

"You should jump in. It sounds like you need to cool down."

"And mess up my mascara? No Thanks." I laugh at her response because it's so very Rose, always perfectly put together, even in the August heat.

"How is he single even?" She tilts her head and pulls her glasses down again. "Have I asked this before?"

"Not that I remember." I run my hands through wet hair. It'll be a frizzy mess within the hour.

"He is single right?"

" _That_ you've asked and as far as I know the answer is yes."

"As far as you know!" She sounds astounded that I don't have all the answers.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as obsessed with him as you are." _If only she knew._

"Widowed or divorced?" Not one for tact but I love her regardless.

"Divorced... I think" She shakes her head, making a tsk noise and I can't help but laugh.

"Stupid woman." I have to agree with her there, especially knowing it wasn't just Edward she left. In two years I've seen nothing of this woman aside from cards and gifts. I don't presume to know the whole story but from my perspective you'd have to be a fool to give up on all she had. I don't tell Rose this. I know she'd be interested to know and even though I trust her, I want to hold this part of my life as closely to my chest as I can.

Silence stretches comfortably on and I lean back, letting the water hold me in its grip. I close my eyes against the light as I float. The sun is perfectly warm against my skin and it's peaceful tranquility.

"Do you prefer Missionary or Doggystyle?" I snap to attention at the question, splashing the water with my arms as I gain my bearings.

"Rose!"

"Missionary seems a little too vanilla right?" She scrunches her nose in my direction as I step from the water. I'm wringing my hair out and opening my mouth to respond when I halt at the sound of a closing door and familiar giggling.

"Okay, lets put a pin in that for now."

"Don't be a prude B." I can't see her eyes but I know she's rolling them.

"No…" I gesture next door and after a quick glance she seems to understand my subtle cues.

"Right." She whispers just before the gate is clinging open and bare feet pitter-patter over cool concrete.

"Belly! Belly!" They speak in unison as they run, frolicking with light steps.

"Can we swim with you?" Max stops, panting and smiling wide.

"Please." And then it's Daisy, staring up with warm green puppy dog eyes and I know I can't resist.

"You'll have to ask your dad." They leap for joy and sprint back through grass and squeaking gate until I hear them disappear behind the thud of the slamming screen door.

"Dad!" there impatient voices seep out through open windows.

"Too cute for words, honestly." Rosalie is smiling after them and so am I. It's hard not to when it comes to the twins. "How do you ever say no to them?"

"It's tough."

"I seriously need to show this quiz to Emmett. Do you think it'll do the trick?" She's looking back down at the glossy Cosmo pages with a mischievous smirk.

"Rose you can't. Just wait it out. It'll happen organically." I make my way towards the lounge chairs as I give my friendly advise.

All the while, Rose grumbles and flips the pages dramatically. "I don't believe you. "

"Trust me-" I'm about to elaborate but then Rose is all smiles and friendly waves and I follow her gaze distractedly.

Edward Cullen strides through the lawn in our direction and I'm quickly feeling more self-conscious in my swimsuit and the amount of skin it exposes.

"Hey Coach." Rose draws the 'hey' out and gives her best pageant smile.

He comes to a stop and leans tanned arms against the white painted wooden fence. "Miss Hale." His smile is breathtaking and as he turns his attention my way I pray that my inevitable blush passes for sunburn. "Miss Swan."

"Ooo Miss Swan? You must be in trouble Belly." Max appears through the gate with swim trunks on and Daisy on his heels. Yes, Miss Swan is certainly in trouble, especially if their father doesn't stop looking and acting so appealing.

"Not yet, but with the two of you together it probably won't be long. " He looks between Rose and I and his lips form a crooked smirk.

"Us? Trouble?" Rose places her hand on her chest dramatically and laughs a little. "I don't know what your talking about Coach."

"Mhmm. Sure." And then he's turning his attention back to me.

"You sure you don't mind watching the rugrats?"

"We are not rats daddy!" Daisy stomps her foot with furrowed brows and I try not to let them see me laugh.

"Sorry Dais. I didn't mean it like that" He shoots her a sweet smile for good measure and then his eyes are back on me and I feel as unprepared for it as I was the first time. He's squinting against the sun but I can picture the ocean blue- green of his irises as clearly as my own. _God, I'm messed up aren't I?_

"I don't mind. We were planning on hanging out here anyways." I walk closer as I speak until he's only a few feet away and I no longer have to raise my voice.

"You're a life saver Bella! If I don't cut this grass today I'm sure I'll get a notice from the neighborhood watch." I spare a glance at Rose and she's suddenly hidden behind the pages of her magazine, no doubt concealing a smile. His yard work is her dream come true, mine too if I'm honest.

"Ms. Beverly?" She's a retired schoolteacher two doors down with too much free time and very little patience or mercy.

"Ms. Beverly indeed. You can always count on her for unwanted judgment." I laugh and twirl a piece of wet hair around my index finger.

I swear he catches the movement with his eyes before he's backing slowly away.

"Well I better get to it. I'll see you kids in a bit." He waves to the twins who fidget impatiently by the steps to the pool. "You know where to find me if you need me."

His eyes are back on me for just a moment and then he's turning around and trotting through the thick grass. I stare after his broad shoulders for a few seconds longer and then I'm prying my eyes away and turning to face the kids.

"Who's ready to swim?" I yell the words with added pep and the twins are cheering and jumping with seemingly limitless energy.

We swim while Coach Cullen mows the lawn and though I can hardly see him over the fence from my below ground vantage point, I notice twenty minutes in that his t-shirt is gone and replaced by sun kissed chest. He's muscular and beaded in sweat and more mythical creature than man. I glance towards Rose and even though I can't see her eyes past the shade of her sunglasses, the way her mouth hangs open tells me exactly where her attention lies.

An hour later, Rose leaves to go get ready for a date night with Emmett.

She gives me a wink and fans herself with her Cosmo mag before she leaves and I wonder if she was serious about showing it to Emmett. All I can do is roll my eyes and laugh.

The skin on my hands is starting to wrinkle when the grating sound of the weed eater stops.

"I wish I had scales." Says Daisy, her light and airy voice floating over the calm after the ruckus.

She's still whirling around in the shallow end of the sun-warmed pool and Max is nearly asleep on a nearby lounge float.

I know what she means but I decide to tease regardless. "What? Like a snake?"

Her face scrunches up in the adorable way I'd expected and she turns up her button nose.

"No! Like a fish… like Rainbow Fish! Remember that book you read to us?" She twirls in the water while making a fishy face and my smile grows.

Sometimes it feels like my impact with them is nearly nonexistent in the grand scheme of things but it only takes one short sentence to prove how wrong I am. They listen and they watch and they absorb it all, good and bad, and right now I feel incredibly lucky to play even the smallest part.

"Yes. Rainbow fish. How could I forget?" She smiles as I pretend to recall.

"If you had scales would you give me one?" I ask just to see how well she really remembers.

She squints against the sun as she looks up at me and her spirals of strawberry blonde bounce along with the rest of her. "Of course I would share my scales with you Belly! I'll give you a green one because that's your favorite color and pink is my favorite anyways."

I thank her for her generosity and announce as gently as I can that it's time to get out. She fights me on it momentarily but I promise we'll swim again soon and she surrenders with a pout. Max is too sleepy to fight it at all and we're out and wrapper in towels in no time.

"Dry, Dry, Dry!" We're doing the usual wiggling dry off dance when Coach Cullen walks through the gate.

I turn at the sound and despite the fact that he's covered in grass clippings and perspiration, I feel my stomach clench involuntarily at his presence.

"I can't believe you guys have been swimming this whole time." He wipes his face with the t-shirt he's put back on. The fabric lifts and there are clenched ab muscles and light hairs and I know I'm staring but I can't stop.

"Dad you look gross." Max shares his observation with a bluntness I don't posses and even though I can tell he means it, I couldn't disagree more.

I look away then, at the hot concrete under my feet, at the rippling water, at anything other than my gym teacher.

"Oh really? Well maybe I should give you…a hug!" And then he's leaping forward and gathering Max up into his arms with ease.

"No! So disgusting!" Coach Cullen squeezes his son tight, growling for effect before setting his sights on sweet little Daisy. He scoops her up just as easily and I'm laughing harder than I have in a while.

"Belly run!" Daisy squeals against her Dad's tickling attack. My laughter comes to a hiccupping halt and I turn my wide-eyed gaze to the man before me.

 _He wouldn't._

But then he does, taking two long strides towards me before I can think to move. I'm quickly caught in a sweaty, high-pitched, group hug and my laughter is back worse than before. Tiny hands pull at my arms and one of _his_ hands lies flat against the exposed skin on my lower back. My breath stutters in my lungs pathetically. I feel momentarily angry at myself for noticing it at all in a moment like this. It should be nothing more than goodness and innocence and my mind is twisting it without my permission.

Before long I'm released and the kids are placed back on their feet with heavy breaths.

"Where are Renee and Charlie this afternoon?" His hands are on his hips as he catches his breath as well.

"A wedding in Covington." He makes a face and I know it's in reference to the long and boring drive.

"Are you on your own for dinner?" I feel like I know where this is going. He's always too nice.

I nod lightly and smile small. "Pizza."

"That's what we were going to do too." He pauses and glances to the kids who are using their towels to wipe away the remnants of his 'hug'. "Well no pressure, but if you feel like eating pizza with us you're more than welcome…"

The kid's ears must perk up at this because they're instantly jumping around and begging for my answer. It's amazing that they still have any energy left after hours in the pool.

"Yes Belly, eat with us!" It's Daisy as she grabs my hand.

To be honest, I probably need some space. I need to distance myself from him and them more before I'm in too deep. I can already feel myself falling and I feel useless to stop it. I open my mouth, intent on saying no. I'll make up an excuse about homework or plans with friends. But then Max is grabbing my other hand and asking too sweetly and when I look back up to coach Cullen, his admiring expression is too much. He's too much. And I hear myself agreeing without meaning to.

He tells me they're going to get cleaned up but dinner should be at their house by 6:30. I nod and head inside as we all part ways.

I shower and get dressed with a head full of doubt. My thoughts bounce around like a marble in a pinball machine that someone else is controlling. I tell myself not to care so much. I beg for indifference. But then I'm spending extra time coaxing my frizzy brown hair into perfect waves and I know I'm lying to myself.

I head over at 6:30 on the dot and, as promised, dinner is on the table. It's easy and cheesy deliciousness. It's the kids talking nonstop until Edward has to ask them to stop to take time to actually chew their food. It's cool glasses of bubbling coke and sweet apple juice and laughing so hard that it almost comes out my nose. It's just like dozens of other meals I've shared with the Cullen family but this time I'm aware. I feel the burn in my chest every time he looks my way, the swell of my teenage heart. It's with that pulling, gripping, feeling that I know. It's more than hormones.

It's more than a crush.

It's something big and encompassing and I should be more scared of it than I am.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter! Hopefully this answered some of your questions and gave a bit more insight on these characters. Please let me know what you think! I'm also thinking about writing some chapters in Edward's POV. I haven't written multiple POV stories before but I think it could be fun with this story. Sooo... what do you guys prefer? Would you like to peer into handsome Coach Cullen's mysterious mind or would you rather wait in wonderful suspense? I look forward to reading more about what you'd prefer!

Side note for all of you also reading Memories From the End - do not fear! I have been furiously writing over the weekend but I still need more time to polish everything and make sure it all flows well. I'm hoping to have a new chapter for you this week! So keep an eye out.

Thank you all again for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It's crickets chirping, fireflies glowing, and a cold beer in my hand.

I put the kids to bed an hour ago and I'm relishing in the rare silence of a Saturday night after a day of hard yard work. I'm leaning back in a lawn chair and eyeing the shimmering stars overhead and smelling the freshly cut grass.

We didn't have any of this in Chicago.

Not quite like this.

I close my eyes briefly and pull a deep breath in through my nose, soaking in the cooling humid air.

I love and hate the summer months here. I love the easy feeling it brings, the time outside with the kids, the way everything slows a little. I love all of that but I fucking hate the southern heat. It's too damn humid. It's sweat soaking through my clothes constantly and the girl next door wearing too little too often. It's me looking at her in a clinging swimsuit this afternoon and hating how my gaze hovered longer than remotely appropriate.

I feel like a right asshole for taking notice at all but how could I not?

Bella is seventeen but I wouldn't know it if I didn't know her. She speaks and acts like a woman ten years her senior and looks at least a few years older _. 'She's an old soul,_ ' her mother had told me once in easy conversation.

She was right on that without a doubt.

Despite my internal reservations about it lately, Bella's maturity has been nothing but a godsend for my family thus far. She's easy to talk to and I know that I can trust her completely with the kids. She's proven that in spades by now.

I'd interviewed countless applicants to babysit Max and Daisy when we first moved here. After I got the job coaching and teaching at the high school, I knew that I'd need someone to watch the twins most afternoons. I'd been in a pretty pissy mood one day after another bad interview with an overly flirty coed when Charlie had suggested his fifteen-year-old daughter. Unsurprisingly, I had been hesitant at first. I take the care of my kids very seriously. They're my whole world and I hadn't interviewed anyone under eighteen up to that point. But then I met Bella and I knew, despite her age, that she was the right one for the job. Even then she was a girl beyond her years.

I take another swig of my beer and lean back a little as the chair creaks beneath me.

Thinking back to that time is a flood a memories, good and bad.

It was a time of pain and uncertainty and terrifying newness. It's a lot of things I'd rather forget.

Looking back now, I know that moving back here two years ago was the best decision I've ever made.

It had been Alice's suggestion after the fallout.

" _You need a fresh start."_ My sister had said.

God was she right.

Living in that house after _she_ left…it was hell, nothing but wilting memories and nightmares.

Another pull, it's cold and refreshing.

 _Her_ face flashes in my mind as I swallow it down. Her golden hair and the way it almost shimmered in the pale moonlight. The freckles peppering her nose, the ones I loved to kiss. The bright smile she wore under the fireworks that Fourth of July before it all went to shit. I wonder if she knew then what she'd do less than a month later.

"Fuck." I breathe out and clench my eyes closed tight. I can't think about all of that again, not now. I'm trying to relax and I can't do that if I'm filled with rage.

When I open my eyes again I catch a flicker of light to my right. My tired gaze shifts up and I see the source of my distraction.

A light in a window, it's drawing my eyes in like a moth to a flame.

I know whose room it is.

It's directly across from mine and I've seen her reading in the window seat there more times than I can count. She reads a lot, more than I do for sure. Jasper taught her for British Literature last year and mentioned on more than one occasion what a good student she was. I believe it.

My eyes glaze over as I look up to the yellow box of light and my mind floods against my will again with memories of her from this afternoon.

 _Her tan legs._

 _Her sunny and innocent smile._

 _Soaked waves of brunette falling over the smoothest shoulder._

I snap my eyes away before I let my mind run away any more and pull a hand over my face.

I'm just as bad as that insufferable twit, Mike Newton.

 _It's the beer,_ I tell myself. I'm at the bottom of my third bottle and I'm never as sharp buzzed, as I am sober. That and the fact that I need to get laid. A dry spell lasting over two years is enough to make me stiff after watching a commercial for the Kardashians.

I take one last gulp, emptying the glass bottle in my hand, and shift to stand when my cellphone buzzes on the table beside me.

My sister.

"Alice." I answer quietly, a smile pulling against my lips.

"Brother dear." She's giggly and I wonder if she's had as much wine as I've had beer.

"Are you and Jas getting tipsy and watching Netflix again?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Maybeee." She draws out the word and it's answer enough.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Well…I was wondering if you're free next Saturday?" The question is innocent enough but I can hear in her tone that she's up to something.

"Next Saturday…" I pause for a moment to think through my beer-fogged mind and swat at a mosquito on my arm. "I'm chaperoning the Homecoming dance."

"What if I told you that Jas is willing to sub for you?" She's too giggly and I know that something is definitely amiss.

"I mean…" I'm grasping at straws trying to deflect whatever she plans to throw at me. "The twins? I'm sure Bella will be at the dance. It's a big deal for seniors."

They're empty words. I'm not sure if Bella is really the type to go to the dance or not but I'd already thought of the possibility when I found out I'd be chaperoning. I'd entertained the idea of asking my parents to watch the kids but hadn't called them yet.

"I could watch them." Her voice is bright and I know it's because she loves the twins but also because she's one step closer to success in whatever scheme she's trying to pull.

"Okay just tell me what you're getting at Al." I sink a little more in my seat and shift my gaze to the stars.

"Not one for suspense big brother?" Her playful tone is as grating as it is endearing.

"Al." My voice is warning but I'm smirking small on this side of the phone.

"I have a friend from work that I want to set you up with." She rushes the words out.

"Alice."

"Her name is Victoria, she's twenty-five, successful, and she's super hot. She does Pilates, so you know I'm not lying. She's also a red head, which I know isn't usually your thing but maybe it's time to try something new." She's speaking her words like an auctioneer, not giving me enough time to reject the proposal she's apparently thought out so well.

"Al-" I try to interject again but she's not having it.

"Edward I know what you went through. I was right there with you and the kids through it all…and it was the absolute worst. I get that. And I don't expect you to be over it yet. But it's been two years…"

I clench my eyes closed as she speaks. When I open them again I catch a figure walking past the glowing window above. It's quick and from this angle I can't see anything really but my mind still thinks her name without my consent.

 _Bella_.

And then my eyes are clenched again and my hand is in my hair and over my face.

"Al-" I try to break through but I know it's no use.

"…and I think it's time Edward. I really do. I think you're holding yourself back and I know that you're happy with the kids and your job but I'm sure it gets lonely. And I think if-"

"Okay! Alice, okay!" She stops short at my interruption.

"Okay?" She sounds disbelieving but I can hear the ever-present smile in her voice.

"Yes, I agree." I sigh and lean forward, elbows on my knees and eyes to the ground.

"I don't know if I'm ready…but I might as well try."

"Yes! That's the spirit." I can practically hear her bouncing up and down.

Alice tells me she'll text Victoria's number to me and give her a heads up that I'll be reaching out. She's talking more details with a cheerful tone and I can feel my stomach twisting and churning. The thought of letting anyone into my life in that way after _her_ feels impossible and I'm nervous as hell. Terrified, if I'm honest.

I've given it my all once before - My trust, my love, my life and it was all so easily betrayed and abandoned. How can I risk that again? How can I risk putting _them_ through that again?

Those kids, they're nothing but trusting and innocent goodness and I can't let just anyone into the bubble I've made to protect them.

"Edward…" The sound of my name pulls me from my thoughts. I haven't heard a thing she's said in the past five minutes. "Are you still there?"

I clear my throat before I speak. "Yeah, sorry."

"Look…" She pauses and sighs but her voice is softer when she speaks again. "I know you Edward, so I know that you're overthinking this right now. But I honestly think it's time to try to move on."

I'm sighing now and the humid air feels less fresh and more suffocating.

"I know Al…"

"I'm not asking you to bring her straight home to the twins or to jump right in again…I just think you work really hard and you deserve something fun and new in your life and I think Victoria is a good person to help." She pauses and it's silence through the line. "She really is a nice girl Ed. I think you'll like her. I wouldn't be trying so hard if I thought otherwise."

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"So you're okay with this?" She asks, still quiet and sounding less confident.

"Am I okay with my little sister playing matchmaker? No, not so much, but I'm willing to give it a try."

She laughs again and it brings a small smile to my lips.

"Good. And maybe one day you'll finally admit that I know best?"

"Psshht." I scoff and chuckle and the earlier tension is gone with the summer wind. "Not a chance."

Alice and I hang up soon after and I'm left with the crickets and the fireflies and the rambling thoughts in my mind.

Dating…the idea feels so foreign to me now. I haven't _dated_ since high school, almost ten years now. I honestly never thought I'd have to again. I feel my chest tighten a little at the thought but it's quickly replaced with resignation.

I'm over the hurt of it all. I'm over the naïve notion that she'd change her mind, realize the giant fucking mistake she made, and come back. I'm over _her_.

I have to be,

I stand from the lawn chair and feel the damp grass squish under my bare feet.

And then my eyes glance back once more on their own accord.

Bella's window is dark.

I shake my head away and trudge to the back door before images of my underage babysitter curled up in bed can intrude my thoughts.

And I think that Alice is right.

Maybe this Victoria woman is exactly the type of _fun_ I need in my life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello again and thank you for reading! So, I think you guys may have noticed that this chapter was in Edward's POV. I read your reviews and tried to take your concerns and requests regarding Edward's point of view into consideration when writing this. I wanted to give a little more insight into his mind and his backstory without overlapping the story line or giving too much away. (Hopefully I did that?) This is also the reason why this chapter was a little bit shorter. I like mystery and intrigue as much as the next reader and I wanted to keep a little bit of that. Not to fear though, I've already written the next chapter and it is a good bit longer, so you have that to look forward to! I'm also thinking of adding an EPOV every 2-3 chapters. Do you guys like that? Do you like his POV at all? Let me know what you think please! Your reviews inspire me!


End file.
